


Adventures of the Fellowship

by tigeressdion



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigeressdion/pseuds/tigeressdion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the times when the Fellowship was together (and apart) there were good times and bad, moments of happiness and sadness. There was camaraderie and arguments. This covers just a few of these times.<br/>(Basically headcanons I have that I'm finally writing up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of the Fellowship

The day had been hard on all members of the Fellowship. As though fighting against orcs and goblins in the Mines of Moria was not trouble enough, the death of Gandalf, their guide and friend, was a harsh blow to each of them.  
The four hobbits walked in silence, seeking solace in one another's familiarity, as they had first left the dreadful mines, all had shed many a tear. However, as the day grew old and exhaustion numbed their pain, they merely trod on, each one deathly silent in a way most uncharacteristic for them. They made a sad sight, walking in a line, Sam on the outside, then Frodo in between him and Merry, then finally Pippin.  
The two men, Aragorn and Boromir, also walked in silence. Aragorn led the Fellowship, striding on ahead, he had uttered no words other than orders to keep walking. His face was stony, not a flicker of emotion was allowed pass, apart from, that was, when he believed no one could see him. Then lines of grief and weariness became more prominent on his face than it seemed a man of his age should bear.  
Boromir, however, allowed his emotions raw and unchecked onto his face, a soldier he may be, but that did not mean he did not feel the loss of a friend as acutely as the others. Perhaps even more so. He walked after the hobbits, sandwiching them between him and Aragorn, as though he believed they could protect them from any other horrors of the world that may wish to harm them.  
Legolas and Gimli brought up the rear, each was silent. The elf wore a frown that had not left his face since they had entered the mines and the dwarf, though clearly still grieving, walked grimly on.  
It had been Legolas that was first to flee when Gandalf ordered it, pushing the two young hobbits, Merry and Pippin, on ahead of him and pulling the other, Sam, along behind. Without him the elf believed that in their grief and shock the three would have been unable to force themselves to look away from the spot where Gandalf had dangled.  
Sparing a glance for the dwarf trudging along next to him, Legolas considered him. Though there was certainly no love loss between the pair, the elf did respect Gimli to a certain degree, as a warrior if nothing else, and it did pain him to see such a usually outgoing and cheerful fellow so morose. It had hit him hard, Legolas noted, to have found his cousin's tomb and to have a lost a friend and companion in such a short space of time.  
“That was an impressive number of those foul creatures you delivered death to, back in the mines.” Legolas said softly, so as not to disturb the other's grieving.  
For a few minutes there was only silence from the dwarf as he contemplated replying at all. “Aye,” he finally said. “They were no real match for me.”  
“So I saw,” Legolas said, allowing a small smile to tease the corner of his mouth as Gimli notably perked up. “Perhaps, I could interest you in a challenge.”  
“A challenge?” Gimli looked up at Legolas. “And what might that be?”  
“Well, perhaps more of a competition. To see who is the more accomplished warrior,” Legolas said, his smile growing as he continued to speak.  
“I see no reason why I should have to prove myself,” Gimli answered, fire sparking in his eyes.  
Legolas shrugged lightly, “surely it would not be proving yourself, instead, settling any doubts any man may have about your own abilities. And to beat an elf at such things would be an easy task for you, would it not?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
The dwarf studied Legolas, before finally saying. “Some doubt my skill as a warrior?”  
“Perhaps,” Legolas said, allowing Gimli's suspicion to grow before continuing. “And as I said, no doubt a challenge between us would be the perfect way to dispel such rumours.”  
“Indeed,” Gimli said, the old fire creeping back into his eyes and he grinned at the elf. “I agree to your challenge.”  
“Good,” Legolas said, smiling back. “May the best win.”  
And with that, the two fell back into silence. But it was not the same as before, it was more comfortable, and though they both still grieved, their burden was lightened by the new friendship that, although the pair would vehemently deny it, had begun to sprout.  
And though they would face hardships unimaginable, not least the death of their brother-in-arms, Boromir; the separation of the Fellowship; and countless battles; it would be this friendship, above all else, that would give them hope.


End file.
